º ¡Caugh up Ren, please! º
by Juny S. Tao
Summary: ¡ANUNCIO![OneShot] Celos, son celos sexuales los que perturban a Rencito y será peor en cuanto su reciente y algo tonto novio, se dé cuenta de su padecimiento. :D HoroxRen n HaoxLyserg .Shonen Ai. [Reviews Onegaishimasu! n.n]
1. Chapter 1

**¡Caugh up Ren, please! uOu**

_¡Pon a Ren 'al corriente', Por Favor!_

**Autora:** Juny S. Tao

**Dedicatoria:** Como siempre no puede faltar mencionar mi adoración constante x esa personita de mórbica mente. **Nad-chan** hermosa, sabes que te lo prometí y siempre cumplo contigo, gracias x animarme y quererme como siempre, besha. x3 T.AmO.M!

**Fecha de Término:** 1 de Marzo del 2006

**Contenido:** Pues lo OBVIO: Yaoi, burlas, malas palabras, celos incomprendidos, pensamientos indebidos, en fin. xD

**Parejas:** HoroxRen (El primero de mi Colección T.T) n' HaoxLyserg (Esto era más que obvio 9.9)

**Advertencia:** Pues ninguna. Sólo fue un fic que se me ocurrió mientras me daba un baño xDD Además de tener los sutiles e impuros pensamientos acerca de Hao (se babea la muy inconciente) En fin, creo que no hay más que lime. n.n

**Summary:** Hao ha llegado a la rústica pensión "En" no sólo xa enamorar a un británico corazoncito, sino para ocupar los malos pensamientos de Ren, quien no se puede encontrar más formas de maldecir su bella y sexy existencia. Celos, son celos sexuales los que perturban a Rencito y será peor en cuanto su reciente y algo tonto novio, se dé cuenta de su padecimiento. :D

_**o.:.o.:.o**_

Ren.

Ren Tao. Hijo del poderosísimo (bueno, quizá en sus buenos tiempos) En Tao y descendiente de una importantísima y ricachona dinastía china. ÉL uno de los shamanes más poderosos del rato y líder de los del Equipo "The Ren", ¡ÉL!...

-¡Ay, ya estuvo bueno! ¬¬.-

Ejem…u.ú Como decía, ¡ÉL, el guapo chino con 17 añitos recién cumplidos se encontraba x completo:

**ENCABRONADO**

¡Si! Ren pasaba x una de esas etapas críticas x demás exasperantes y dónde necesitas golpear a cualquiera que se te meta en frente, y todo x culpa de ese asqueroso bicho de mierda. ¡Como lo odiaba, lo despreciaba! Cada vez que lo veía entrar al comedor con esa postura de puto amo del universo y sentirse como Pedro en su casa…_'si será conchudo'_ decía nuestro querido picudo, ¡pero ese no era el problema! ¡NO! Muy poco le importaba o le dejaba de importar que hiciera lo que le viniera en gana, pero había algo en ÉL que definitivamente estaba x encima de Ren y, sabiendo como es de condescendiente y justo el joven Tao, pues…¡no podía permitírselo, simplemente no podía! Se sentía x completo reducido y humillado ante…

-Maldito Hao Asakura, maldigo el día en que apareciste en **_mi_** vida, ¡ARG! Como te detesto…-

Vimos que tan afectado consideraba al 'grupo' x eso…

Ese mismito día, ese en el cuál el sol parecía haberse esfumado x razones inexplicables y que el siempre jovial Yoh había calificado como lluvioso, bien…eso no le sirvió de nada xa que la bruj…digo, la srta. Anna evitara mandarlo a entrenar como Buda manda. Pero en sí, parecía un día de lo más común y corriente, salvo x el hecho de un extraño y nada desagradable visitante se encontraba en la casual y rústica Pensión "En".

Sin siquiera proponérselo, o quizá muy en el fondo si, su inesperada llegada había causado más que conmoción dentro de todo el grupo de los Yoyo's. No quiero decir que fuera un acontecimiento de cuidado, sino más bien de…revolución momentánea, siendo el primero en reaccionar el lindo chico inglés.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí!-Preguntó a la defensiva golpeando la mesa, mirándolo desafiante. Haito-kun no podía creer lo que veía, no pensó, bueno, quizá si, en encontrarse con semejante bella y violable criatura. Sonrió tan arrogante y superior como su cansado estado se lo permitió.-¡Habla!-

-Hey, deja los ataques, lindo verde, vengo en son de paz.-Sonrisa Colgate de su parte. Miradas escépticas de parte del grupo.-Además, mi querido hermanito sabía que vendría u.u.-Explicó señalando con indiferencia a un Yoh sentado a un lado de la mesa, que sonreía con tranquilidad. Todos giraron mecánicamente sus miradas al inocentón gemelo menor.

-¡Pero Yoh…! O.Ò.-Lyserg de por sí se sentía burlado, habían insultado su tan pulcra e íntegra persona, sin dejar de notar, claro, que Hao ya se lo tragaba con la mirada que traía. Yoh le dirigió una mirada comprensiva sin borrar su sonrisa. El chico británico suspiró resignado a tener que compartir su sacrosanto espacio de esparcimiento con ESE. ¬¬

Y fue así que más nadie dijo nada, ni siquiera Anna soltó uno de sus sarcásticos y nada amables comentarios. El chico Tao se mantuvo completamente al límite de todo lo que no tenía que ver con él, sin mencionar al chico del norte, claro. Pero algo que si le pareció extraño es que Lyserg se mostrara algo nervioso, además de aislado. Fue inevitable para él reprimir una risita al verlo verterse encima de sus pantalones blancos toda su taza de té bien cargado. Ni siquiera se molestó en disculparse cuando este lo miro molesto-resentido.

¡Bah! Total era el siempre puro y casto inglesito, ex-mensajero de la palabra del cielo…

Después se preguntaría de dónde apareció ese inexplicable y nada casual coro de ángeles cantores…

Muy tranquilo él, quién no se dedicó a molestar a nadie después del desayuno, ya que ni siquiera se doblegaba un poco xa ayudar en la limpieza, se concentró en su entrenamiento matutino: darle golpes al árbol del jardín hasta que uno de los dos lo lamentara primero, si. Pero eso no era lo único que ocupaba su mente egocéntrica, no señor, también había algo que de verdad le preocupada hasta al punto de empezar a sufrir de crisis existenciales x su chingada culpa: el Hoto Hoto de los mil demonios.

A este punto ya llegaba a escuchar, o sería su conciencia, chillar a la pobre planta de dolor. Su siempre karma venía a hacerle compañía cuando menos la necesitaba. Se maldecía x eso y no había dejado de maldecirse y maldecirlo a él desde que todo esto le comenzó a atosigar de esa manera…además de adjuntarle el estúpido problema que lo perseguía sin descanso hace unos días.

_**º** FlashBack **º**_

Había sido uno de esos días en que todo, pero absolutamente TODO te sale mal:

Te levantas después de caerte de cabeza de la cama, el agua te cae x completo helada debido a una exacta falla en la tubería, el desayuno sabe a mil mierdas x culpa de un estúpido cabeza de maceta y xa terminarla, te caes doblándote el pie, dejándote imposibilitado x lo menos un par de días.

Bueno, resumiéndolo en una linda frase: Día perfecto para joderle las pelotas a Tao Ren.

No hacía falta decir que el pobre chico se quería suicidar con lo primero que encontrara. Ahora se mantenía sentado total y puñeteramente encabronado con toda la existencia del pútrido mundo. ¿Quién se pelea con una de las tantas ardillas de la casa? -.-Û ¡Dios! Y encima esta se le queda mirando ilusionada xq este le dé algo de comida…

En fin…

Ren, después de darse cuenta que de verdad necesitaba desahogarse, pero DE VERDAD, con alguien con inteligencia superior y desarrollada, decidió entrar a la casa y buscar a su tan ansiado '_némesis_'. Y no le fue muy difícil hallarlo a esas horas de la tarde, de seguro y como se lo imaginó, estaba zampadote en la cocina tratando de quitar algo de lo estuvieran cocinando. Si será glotón…

-¡Oye, idiota!-Exclamó escupiendo las palabras en su típico tonito pedante. Horito se detuvo en su engullimiento para voltear a ver al chinito con una ceja levantada, sin entender. Era bastante temprano y estaba comiendo, mala hora de ir a joder, la verdad.

-¿Qué quieres, Ren-tado? Estoy comiendo, ¿qué no ves? o.ó.-Habló empezando a irritarse. Ren sonrió de lo más mordaz y después de mostrarle el dedo medio se dio la vuelta y se fue: eso sería suficiente xa acabar con su tolerancia.-Puto jo de…-

No pasaron ni cinco segundos para que el norteño Usui se encontrara sobre el chino Tao aplicándole una de sus mejores llaves de lucha libre. El más pequeño se quejaba al tener que soportar un dolor como ese, el azulito estaba siendo más brusco de lo normal.

-¡Basta, Hoto! ¡Me lastimas! ¡Suéltame!-

-Eso debiste pensarlo antes de venir a pincharme con tus jueguitos de niñito mimado.-

Ren hizo una mueca de dolor al tiempo que se dio cuenta que con cada gemido de dolor, el apretón en su brazo dolía más, así que inteligentísimo como es, decidió darle vuelta a la torta. Pobre Hoto, y esto q el chino se iba a despejar peleando con una persona de _'inteligencia superior'_.

-Oye, Horito, ¿te gusta, verdad?-

-¿Qué cosa?-Horo se extrañó ante esa pregunta del chino. Sin dejar su brazo lo miraba curioso x saber a que se refería.-¡Explícate, menso!-Ordenó apretando un poco. Ren optó x no quejarse.

-Pues…pues nada, nada! Muy complicado para mentes como la tuya.-Habló de lo más tranquilo, haciéndose '_desear_', x decirlo así. Horo frunció el ceño harto y de un solo movimiento soltó el brazo del guapo oriental y lo tendió de espaldas al piso mientras se posicionaba a horcajadas sobre él y lo sostenía con violencia de las muñecas. Ren lo vio de manera desafiante, lo quería retar vilmente a su modo.

-Dije, ¡explícate! ¡No me kieras ver la cara de tonto!-A este punto Horo se encontraba a centímetros de la cara del chino, y este pues…no sabía que hacer, al parecer lo que había planeado, más bien, el resultado de su treta se había vuelto contra él y ahora se encontraba entre su fantasía y el piso. No pudo evitar que su corazón bombeara sangre más rápido y que su rostro se tensara, y x demás, se sonrojara.

Al parecer, el lindo chico norteño se percató de esto y quiso, pues, al igual que el Tao, jugarle un '_pequeña broma_', sin saber que esa pequeñez sin importancia los llevaría x ese camino inimaginable que tanto deseaban...

-Miren nada más, todo sonrojadito y nerviosito, ¿qué te pasa, Rencito?-Risa burlesca. Ren apretó los dientes empezando a enfurecer.-¿Tanto te gusta mi cercanía que llegas a ponerte así de vulnerable?-El atacante no borró su sonrisa en ningún momento al momento que iba bajando su rostro de a pocos sobre el de Tao, hasta hacer rozar sus narices. Fue entonces que el chino giró su rostro.

-¡Cállate, estúpido subnormal! ¡Deja de decir sandeces!-

-¿Sandeces? o.ô.-Al parecer no sabía a que se refería. Ren se exasperó.

-¡Cosas sin sentido, eso! ¡Idiota cabeza hueca!-Horo emitió un gruñido.-¡Y YA DÉJAME, PERVERTIDO!-Gritó el chino mandándole un contundente rodillazo en sus partes nobles, esto hizo que el pobre Usui se doblara de dolor y liberara al chino, quien respiraba agitado y estaba tan sonrojado que el semáforo pensaría haber encontrado su gemelo perdido.

-Con esta…si te pasaste, Ren…-Trataba de hablar entrecortadamente mientras mantenía sus manos entre sus piernas y su rostro mostraba el sufrimiento completo en sus pobres pelotas. Ren rió con autosuficiencia.

Por lo visto, ya se le había quitado el enojo.

-Gracias x todo, Horo Horo, de verdad me ayud…-

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? o.ó.-Habló un severa y gélida voz, la cual fue reconocida al instante x ambos. Ren levantó la vista e hizo una mueca de fastidio. Y Horo, pues, seguía con lo suyo rodando con pésima coordinación x todo el piso.-¿Qué haces ahí tiradote, eh?-Secundó x segunda vez viendo con enojo al chico en el piso, su acompañante soltó un de sus risitas exasperantes.

Mierda, debería dejarse de estar fumando porquería y media…

-Sólo le daba su merecido, Anna.-Inquirió Rencito mirando con desprecio al peliazul. La rubia itako les restó la más mínima importancia y rodeando a Horo Horo se retiró escaleras arriba. Yoh se tardó un poco en reaccionar, se había quedado hincado a un lado del adolorido ainu y le daba palabras de aliento. ¬.¬ÛÛ

-¡Yoh, sube de una maldita vez, ¿quieres!-

-¡Voy, voy! uOu.-Exclamó resignado al verse subyugado x la princesa del hielo, ama y señora de casa, la rubia siempre-tengo-la-puta-razón, Anna Kyoyama. Yoh x fin alcanzaba la planta alta junto a los reclamos mal infundados que su joven prometida le escupía en su cara pelada.

Ren había girado su rostro hacia las escaleras escuchando atento todo ese teatrito protagonizado entre el siempre happy de Yoh y la innombrable histérica. Rió divertido al escuchar las disculpas casi, casi desesperadas de un Yoh x demás confundido, cosa q era algo normal en su típico y nada drogado comportamiento.

Bien, lo dejó pasar…

-Si serán patéticos…-

¡PUM!

-Pues más patético eres tú al ser tan cobarde conmigo.-

Ren observó asombrado la rapidez con que el cabeza de púas lo había estampado contra la pared, ni siquiera lo había sentido levantarse. Sus ojos permanecía abiertos x la sorpresa y el sonrojo empezaba a retornar a su lugar anterior. Tragó saliva al sentirse tan cerca del aliento calido del chico frente a él, pero lo mato el hecho de sentir como una curiosa mano iba a su espalda y bajaba sin cohibirse hasta su trasero, apretándolo con descaro. Pegó un respingo sin premeditarlo.

-¡¿Qué crees que haces, pervertido de mierda! ¡Suéltame!-Exclamaba x demás desesperado ante la situación tan vergonzosa en la que se encontraba. Sus manos permanecían, una contra la pared y la otra sobre uno de los hombros de su acosador de turno.-Dije que me soltaras, infeliz…-siseó mirando enojado a ese par de orbes negras, estas no evitaron mostrarle ese fulgor lujurioso que guardaban x ahí. Eso asustó un poco más a Ren, ¡¿pensaba a violarlo o que demonios!

-Ahora, ¿me dirás que es lo que me gusta, aparte de TODO esto?-

Horo de por si mostraba una faceta MUY extraña en él: se comportaba de una manera sinvergüenza y su tono de voz había cambiado a uno grave y tan sensual que lograba hacer que la respiración del chino se acelerara notoriamente. Sonrió al ver como Ren abría la boca xa poder decir algo, pero fue imposible. Entonces, tomaría cartas en el asunto.

-Bueno, yo mismo buscaré las palabras.-

Y ¡ZAS! Pasó que la hasta ahora casta boca del poderoso shaman de china fue invadida de una manera excitante, sintiendo como una lengua intrusa lo obligaba a tenderse a ese beso que le daba el chico de cabellos azules. Lo apretaba contra pared, empujándolo con su propio cuerpo casi dejándolo sin aire. Estaba completamente perdido, su mente se mantenía trababa y peor aún, lo sentía delicioso, lo disfrutaba y respondía sin darse cuenta. Pero despertó al sentir un cautivador cosquilleo en su espalda baja, debajo de su fina camisa.

Ren de inmediato sintió toda la sangre empezando a subir nuevamente hasta su rostro, acumulándose especialmente en sus mejillas. Puso ambas manos en los hombros de su contraparte y lo empujó con tal fuerza que hizo que cayera al piso de forma brusca. Escuchó un quejido de dolor mientras que Horo trataba de incorporarse.

-Dios mío, ¿qué hice…?-Se lamentó en un susurro abriendo mucho los ojos y tapándose la boca con una de sus manos, la otra yacía pegada a la pared sin motivo. Lucía tan nervioso y avergonzado que no pudo más que ver como el Hoto se incorporaba lentamente, quedando sentado en el piso, viéndolo de forma seria. No estaba enojado, sólo lo veía, veía a un Ren sonrojado, nervioso, con manos temblantes y labios húmedos y palpitantes.

-Ren…-

-¡¿QUÉ!-Le gritó sin pensarlo. Su rostro estaba x demás tenso y no sabía que hacer o decir. Nunca pensó que esto llegara a ocurrir…en la realidad, ¡en tiempo presente! Siempre lo tuvo presente en algunos sueños húmedos o en ciertas visitas desesperadas al baño, pero JAMÁS se le ocurrió que podía ser él quién empezara. Tragó saliva nervioso al verlo levantarse parsimoniosamente. Aún lo veía serio y fijo.-¡¿Qué me miras!-

-Nada.-Se empeñaba en verlo así, ¡lo retaba!

-¡Deja de mirarme, pedazo de desadaptado!-

-No.-

Y fue que no se percató en la velocidad que impuso el otro para poder quedar frente a él nuevamente y besarlo como lo había hecho en un comienzo, pero esta vez era tierna pero pedía profundidad, pedía entrega x parte del chino que tenía que ver en eso y que x lo pronto…le respondía.

Ren subió una de sus manos hasta tocar los cabellos azulados, enredándolos con sus dedos mientras que su mano libre se mantenía en uno de los brazos descubiertos del norteño. Todo parecía ir de maravilla, todo parecía uno de los tantos sueños que había tenido el pobre desamparado de Ren, lo disfrutaba tan…

-¡Hola mi Ren! x3.-

Y hablando del Rey de Pedolandia…9.9

Ren sintió un peso en su espalda y seguido de eso un cálido y obsesivo abrazo en su cuello. Sonrió mientras giraba su rostro un poco y dejaba atrapar sus labios en un beso de media mañana. El recién llegado aflojó un poco su agarre e hizo que el chico de cabellera violácea se tendiera en el pasto boca arriba, para así poder posicionarse sobre él e invadir x completo esa cavidad que lo volvía loco. Rencito arrojó sus brazos al cuello de su contraparte mientras sentía como se propasaban más de lo normal, quiero decir…le metían mano.

-No hagas eso…nos pueden ver, idiota…-Susurró severo deteniendo esa mano que le terqueaba e iba a su trasero. Horo lo vio aburrido.

-No me importa, de verdad te tengo ganas, Ren…-Le dijo contra sus labios colando su otra mano x debajo de su ceñida camiseta sin mangas que solía usar para entrenar.

-Que te esperes…-

-Ya, cállate, Ren-tado…-

-No me digas así, ¿quieres?-

-Entonces déjate hacer…-

Horo sacó esa mano que yacía debajo de su camiseta y la llevó hacia la nuca del chico chino, obligándolo a que lo besara y dejara de hablar. Todo iba de bien a mejor, era tan excitante y más porque el pequeño Tao había estado entrenando y ahora el sudor que pudo haber producido hacía que esa camiseta se le pegara al cuerpo de una forma espectacular…marcando cada músculo y subiéndosele un poco en el abdomen que…

-¡Oigan, ustedes dos!-

-Demonios, ¡demonios!-Maldecía el chico de cabella azulada mientras se incorporaba y le daba la mano a un sonrojado y ofuscado Ren Tao. Anna lo había visto desde el pasadizo que da del comedor al jardín.

-¿Qué pasa, Anna?-Preguntó Ren, mirándola con el ceño fruncido x haberle estropeado uno de esos momentos. Pero pensándolo bien, creo que fue lo mejor…ni que se fuera a montar al Usui al aire libre, ¿no?

-Busca Hao y ponte a preparar algo que me muero de hambre. Y tú Hoto, busca algo que hacer, como limpiar los baños.-La mujer se cruzó de brazos y entrecerró los ojos, acusadora.-A ver si ocupan su tiempo en OTRAS cosas, par de sucios desadaptados. ¬¬.-Y se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Se pudo ver de donde saca esas palabritas nuestro querido Ren, además parece que Anna anda sumiéndose las palabras '_correctas_'. ¿Ya ven: les dijo par de sucios desadaptados, no par de _maricas_ desadaptados, lo que es un buen signo de progreso.

Ella en sí es BUENA, sólo que a su modo…u.u

-Rayos, acabo de limpiar el techo, ¡¿qué no piensa dejarme en paz!-

-Olvídalo, yo tengo el peor trabajo, odio cocinar, pero bueno.-El chino suspiró y después de recoger su toalla que había dejado a un lado, se empinó un poco para poder depositar un rápido beso en los labios de su novio.-Nos vemos después.-

-Si u.ú.-Respondió, de hecho que estaba de mal humor, ¡Anna era una explotadora! Pero ahora ya ni se preocupaba, nadie era capaz de contradecirla, ni ahora, ni nunca.

Mientras este se lamentaba que su pésima mala suerte no tenía donde darle más espacio para darse cuenta de su desgracia, su otra parte, Rencito, se dirigía al segundo piso para buscar al gemelo maligno vuelto alma del cielo y decirle que cocinara SOLO, xq él ni loco que lo hacía, le importaba un carajo que hubiera que comer.

Al fin y al cabo, nunca encontró al pelilargo merodeando como normalmente lo hacía x el segundo piso, sino que en vez de eso unos ruidos medio '_extraños_' llegaron hasta sus elegantes oídos. Algo como…

-Hmm…si, más…más fuerte…yes, right there…hmmm!-

Y otros como…

-Estás tan bueno, inglés…ahhh…me encantas así…si…-

Sip, eso mismo.

Ren se super extrañó, ¿de dónde provenían? Pero lo más importante, ¿QUIÉNES los producían? Quiso llegar hasta el fondo del asunto, no quería quedarse como un lelo escuchando esas cosas '_raras_', las cuales, inexplicablemente se le hacían muy conocidas. Y a eso, común y pueblerinamente, se le llama: gemidos de rico placer.

Ren quedó en shock momentáneo, luego de despertar se acercó al ojo del huracán, que más se sentía como volcán a decir verdad, y comprobó, debido a un casual y, ahora, útil agujero en la puerta de papel de arroz que era, nada más y nada menos que…

-Pero si son…-Tragó saliva. Se había sonrojado. ¡Lo sabía! Y encima no podía quitar la mirada de tremendo espectáculo.-¡Hao se está follando al inglés de manera tan…!-Exclamó x lo bajo mientras veía como disfrutaban de lo lindo, uno sobre otro, moviéndose rítmicamente, besándose hambrientamente y…

Ahora recordaba xq estaba tan encabronado, si, ¡era su culpa! Ahora recordaba xq ese odio, despreció y demás adjetivos parecidos se le adjuntaban, ¿y saben que? Ren Tao lo había señalado como una simple, pero pequeñísima, mínima crisis de celos sexuales…si, eso mismo.

_¿Por qué?_ Pues por que follaban más que el en una semana, quizá un mes.

_¿Que por qué más?_ Pues porque son unos promiscuos que disfrutan de lo más rico mientras que uno no puede dormir x sus escándalos.

_¿Y por qué además de eso?_ Pues porque a veces son tan descarados que se pueden poner a coger en frente de uno! ¡A veces en la misma habitación teniéndote en el futón de a lado!

_Y, ¿por qué más, aparte de TODO eso?_ Pues porque Hao había tardado sólo un par de semanas en enamorar al ingles y al él, a Rencito lindo, ¡LE HABÍA COSTADO MÁS DE 4 AÑOS, MIERDA! ¡Y ENCIMA FUE UN ACCIDENTE!

Eso era lo que le jodía hasta el alma, la envidia de no poder tener ese poder que poseía el reencarnado más de mil veces, ¡EL NO SER TAN RÁPIDO COMO ÉL! Hasta le pinchaba el hecho que tuviera una técnica de seducción tan efectiva, mucho más que la suya…o al menos, eso pensaba.

Pero se lo iba a demostrar fuere como fuere, le iba a dejar bien en claro que su sexualidad era tanta o más fuerte que la suya, ¡que tanta! ¡ERA MÁS FUERTE QUE LA SUYA! Y eso se lo haría saber de la manera mejor pensada, mejor elaborada…la cuál pensaría después de bañarse, PERO no sin antes interrumpir su interminable danza.

Se irguió en su sitio después de observar, x demás avergonzado, como el chico de cabello verde se arqueaba de placer en los brazos del Asakura, quién besaba su cuello sin dejar las embestidas. Tosió un par de veces para relajarse y sin más tocó la puerta sonoramente. Los ruidos de adentro cesaron al instante.

-¡¿Quién es!-Se escuchó la molesta voz del gemelo mayor. Ren enarcó una ceja.

-So…-

-¡No me importa! Estoy MUY ocupado, así que… ¡VETE AL CARAJO, quién quiera que seas!-Exclamó fastidiadísimo x haber sido interrumpido en medio de su sesión numero desconocido del día. Luego una risita se pudo oír desde adentro.

Ren se quedó boquiabierto, pero luego un aura de por sí tétrica se dejó ver a su alrededor mientras que su mirada se oscurecía y sus nudillos se ponía blancos del coraje. Nadie, pero NADIE en su distinguida y por demás, refinada existencia…LO HABÍA MANDADO AL CARAJO, COMO LO HABÍA HECHO ESTE SEXÓPATA CHABACANO DEL BAJO MUNDO!

-¿Cómo se atreve a…?-

-Oye, Ren, ¿qué…?-

¡ZASH, ZASH!

Su cuchilla hizo aparición frente a sus dorados y encendidos ojos, así como también frente a los ojos de su joven y algo tonto novio de cabellera azul. Horo justo lo venía a buscar para que lo ayudara a limpiar los baños y…

Ren parecía que iba a estallar. Apretaba su arma con una rudeza notoria y sus brazos temblaban mostrando todo el coraje y la ira que '_alguien_' había provocado. Horo se extrañó ante esto y se adelantó xa calmarlo un poco, pero en cuanto llegó al lugar del desastre…

-¡Mierda!-Exclamó asombrado desviando la mirada al instante. Ren permanecía en su lugar, cosa que el ainu aprovechó xa voltearlo y taparle los ojos a su '_inocente_' chinito.-¡NO veas esas cosas, Ren, aún no estas en edad para…! uOú.-

-¡DÉJAME, CABEZOTA!-Gritó alejando al pobre azulito de un codazo. Ren parecía fuera de sí, estaba enojadíiiiiiisisisisimo.-¡Lo hice por que si, ¿qué no ves!-Exclamó señalando con vehemencia al par de _'desfachatados'_.-¡MIRALOS!-

Horo se sonrojó de manera monumental: ¿qué le pasaba a su siempre centrado amorcito? Normalmente él sería el pervertido, Ren era algo conservador y tímido. El Usui se acercó nuevamente xa observar como Hao los veía con irritación y una mirada sinónima a _'corre antes de que te queme vivo ¬¬'_ y el pobre de Lyserg escondido debajo de las sábanas, x completo.

-¿Y bien? o.ô.-Horo no entendía el porqué de la furia de Ren. Señalaba a Hao con una cólera sin límites y al ver al mismo, quien parecía no tener nada que ver, sólo el hecho de estar molesto x la interrupción mal habida.

-¡Eres un idiota, Hoto Hoto!-Le gritó en su cara pelaba y se fue dando grandes zancadas balanceando su arma en una de sus manos, hasta llegar al baño y encerrarse de un portazo. Horo suspiró, no sabía ya que hacer con él.

-Ve a verle antes de que me decida a matarlo yo mismo.-Comentó arrastrando las palabras viendo al norteño de manera muy amenazante. Horo le mandó una mirada de soslayo y se dirigió al baño, para poder hablar con su dramático y nada bien de la cabeza, Ren-tado. Y él que pensaba que Ren era una persona x demás normal y madura; ahora yo no tendría de quién aprender maneras, ¡estaba ligado a un maniático!

Bueno, no se puede ser perfecto tampoco…

Caminó hasta la puerta del baño y apoyó su oreja tratando de escuchar sus gritos de desequilibrado mental, pero nada. Se alejó y decidió entrar: la puerta, suerte suya, estaba abierta.

-Ren, ¿estás bien? o.ô.-Preguntó entrando al baño y cerrando la puerta tras de si. Pudo ver como el chico se encontraba parado, de brazos cruzados, mirando por la ventana. Afuera se acrecentaba un bandada de pájaros, le parecieron cuervos en primera instancia, si. ¡Pero estaba ahí para eso! Tenía que tratar de civilizar, por lo menos un poco, al cuernito.-¿Renecito? n.ñ.-

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Bueno, pues…-Horo rascó su cabeza en señal de algo de nerviosismo. No sabía que articular para hacer sentir mejor al Tao y mucho menos sabía que hacer para que no lo echara de una patada x la ventana. Suspiró tratando de aliviarse.-¿Porqué no hablamos acerca de…?-

-NO quiero ¬¬.-Por fin le había dado la cara, quizá no de frente, pero cuenta que lo viera x sobre su hombro. Tenía una expresión de profundo enojo y sus labios se curveaban hacia abajo para luego conformar un puchero de lo más engreído.-¿Por qué no te vas, eh? u.ú.-Preguntó con fastidio dándose la vuelta. Horo sonrió de lado, al ver como le dirigían una mirada fulminante y mortal, pero podía soportarlo, era SU Ren.

Ay, si tan sólo no fuera tan…neurótico.

-Oye, Ren, sería bueno que habláramos y…-Pausó al verlo levantar una ceja suspicaz.-¡Vamos, Ren no me hagas esto más difícil!-Renegó acercándose al chino, este giró su rostro mientras se cruzaba de brazos.-Háblame acerca de lo que aqueja n.ñ.-

¿Qué? o.o Osea...¡Espera! Horo Horo Usui, idiota x excelencia, había usado una de las palabras que normalmente es usada x Ren o Lyserg, ni siquiera Anna la había pronunciado, bueno…a Anna sería difícil preguntarle si por lo menos le interesa la vida de algún ser vivo que se a ella.

-¿Aqueja?-Preguntó Ren algo…err…burlón. Horo lo vio con resentimiento.

-Si, eso. u.ú.-

-Y es significa para ti…? o.ô-

-¡Sé lo que significa! Ò.o.-

Ren soltó una pequeña risita divertida después de jaranear unos segundos con la cara de tirria de su joven pareja. El pobre de Horito lo veía con el ceño algo fruncido tratando de entender porque empezaba a sentir cierta animadversión en el aire en estos momentos frente a Ren. En fin, también sentía cierto deleite cuando se le acercaba y eso le hacía sentir bien.

El chico de ojos dorados se acercó a él y lo abrazó x la cintura, pegando su mejilla contra la del azulito. Este le devolvió el abrazo casi al instante del contacto.

-Te diré lo que pasa, pero si tan sólo sueltas una mínima exhalación que me haga sentir burlado, TE JURO QUE…-

-¡Está bien, está bien! Prometo no burlarme. n.n-Dijo solemne levantando su mano derecha. Ren lo vio con algo de desconfianza, pero de accedió a decírselo.

Y bueno, se estarán preguntando como fue que Rencito sacó ese poder que le dio la valentía suficiente de ACEPTAR por lo que pasaba y así decírselo a Horo, créanme, yo también me lo pregunto, sabiendo a ciencia cierta que le costó más de 1 semana el darse cuenta de su ligero problema xa con el gemelo Asakura. Aún así, había quedado más que claro que Hao no sabía x lo que el chino pasaba y mucho menos el porqué de esos arranques tan…err…hipocondríacos del chino cada vez que iniciaban una pelea sin importancia y que pasaba a convertirse en casi, casi una de las peores experiencias después de vivida la primera tunda que le adjudicó su sutil cuñadita. Pero regresando a lo que decía ANTES DE…

-Entonces tú…o.o.-

-Si. Esa es la verdad u.u.-

-Hn o.o.-

-¬.¬.-

-JAJAJ…xDDD-

-ò-ÓX-

-¡Ejem! u.u Lo siento, no fue mi intención.-

-Más te vale, puercoespín ¬.¬.-Sentenció en voz baja dirigiéndose a la puerta del baño, para así salir e ir a tomar algo de aire fresco, además de prepararse para la buena gritada que le prepararía Anna al ver como destrozó la puerta a menos que pueda echarle toda la culpa Hao, no porque siga siendo el problema, no, sólo por que se le da la regalada y puta gana y…porque es él.

Horo ya se encontraba bajando las escaleras detrás de un Ren ya más calmado, pero no podía evitar tapar su rostro ante el sólo recuerdo de la confesión de Ren:

'_A Hao yo…yo le tengo un poco de… celos sexuales, quiero decir…le envidio...u((ú'_

¡JAAAAAAA! Si lo viera en esos momento seguro y lo destrozaba con su lanza x faltar a su promesa de no burlarse, ¡¿celos sexuales! No pude evitar reírse nuevamente a costa de su 'asunto'. Ay, pobrecito de…

¡UN MOMENTO!

Horo se quedó estático en pleno inicio de las escaleras mirando a la nada con cara de imbésil. Ren se percató y regresó sus últimos pasos y se posicionó delante del Usui. Parecía perdido en el espacio o quizá pensaba en alguna razón de por qué el cielo es azul o su cabeza, tal vez. u.u

-¿Qué te pasa?-Ren lo veía completamente escéptico, tratando de adivinar que demonios pasaba x esa cabeza con el 20 de funcionalidad. Lo vio bajar su mirada hacia él y verlo de forma profunda y con una decisión que lo ponía en alerta.-¿Loro Loro? o.ô.-

-Ren, ¿todo lo que me dijiste allá arriba…tiene que ver conmigo?-Ren se mantuvo quieto en su sitio viendo a los ojos del chico del norte. Sin más que esperar, asintió muy calmado. Horo se puso pálido de un segundo a otro y se sintió desvanecer. Ren lo sostuvo de los hombros y empezó a zarandearlo bruscamente tratando de hacerlo reaccionar, sin resultado, ya que el chico tan sólo tenía la mirada perdida y ahora sólo balbuceaba incoherencia.

No respondía y por lo que nos hace pensar, a Ren sólo le hizo enfadar más, lo que podría estar pasando x su cabeza al darse cuenta, cosa bastante obvia la verdad, que TODO lo que contenga las palabras sexual, sexo, sexualidad y todas las palabras existentes con el prefijo '_sex_' y que tenían que ver con Ren, pues…¡lo involucraban o algo peor: ¡PODÍAN SER SU CULPA! Oh realidad, oh desgracia, oh…

-¡POR UN CARAJO, LORO LORO!-

¡PLAFF!

-¡Auuuuuu! ToT.-

-Ya era hora, pensé que tu diminuto cerebro había colaps…-

El chino no tuvo ni siquiera oportunidad de terminar de hablar porque el Usui ya lo tenía contra la pared y le dirigía una mirada x demás psicópata y anormal en él. Su respiración era casi nula y la del chino casi era una locura.

-Hagámoslo, ¡aquí y ahora! ò.ó.-Exclamó con resolución mirando fijamente a un bien sujeto ojidorado.

-¡¿QUÉ! O(((o ¡¿Coococococo….!-

-¡NO me interesa! Ù.ú Te demostraré que no tienes que sentirte menos que NADIE, en especial al estar conmigo! Ò.o.-Volvió a hacer decir mientras asentía con ganas y deslizaba sus manos a la cintura del chico y la amarraba bien a su cuerpo. Ren se había sonrojado tanto que podía autonombrarse como una luminosa señal de 'Alto'.

-¡NOO! ¡¿QUÉ HACES!-Gritó desesperado al sentir como besaban su cuello de manera iracunda y su pantalón ya de por sí estaba en el piso. Sentía cosquillas en su espalda y una presión bien colocada en su entrepierna. No podía soportarlo, no podía ¡NI VERLO! Lo ultrajaban en pleno pasadizo, a vista y paciencia de cualquiera, ¡como ese par de insuficientes que lo miraban con un sonrojo MUY notorio y una sonrisa de lo más pervertida!

-Maldito Hao…-Zumbó el chino al verse es esa situación tan…

¡PLAFF! ¡PLAFF! ¡PLUM!

-¡ANIMAL! Ò(((Ó.-

Bueno, como ya dije: NADIE puede ser perfecto, QUIZA aparente, pero no. u.u

…_**OWARI**_

_**o.:.o.:.o**_

¡Way! O.o Es el primer fic que hago en menos de un día y enciam es una de las parejas que jamás pensé podría escribir: un HoroxRen. Digo, me encanta el HaoxLyserg y jamás lo dejo de lado, pero esta vez me fue imposible dejar desapercibido a un Ren-tado tan insuficientemente complacido en el ámbito sexual, sipì. xDD Me he dado cuenta q el chino es alguien muy tímido y que piensa las cosas, se molesta o avergüenza de una manera x demás veloz mientras que Hortito es x demás dulce, decidido y algo tonto, me encanta los semes así x3 Y que a veces llegan a ser manipulados fácilmente x los ukes que aman. Jejeje

En fin, soy una chica que le gusta de todo Yaoi y Hetero, lo sé, no me importa que mi mente ahora esté algo obsesa con el yaoi (x no decir MUXO Y SIEMPRE xDD) pero aún así mantengo mis fics hétero xa deleite de mis 'fans' (si es que las tengo T.TÛÛ)

Gracias x llegar hasta akí. n.n

_**¡¡GRACIAS X LEERME!**_

_**¡Caugh up Ren, please! uOu © Juny S. Tao**_


	2. ¡ANUNCIO!

_º.º.º.º_

_**PRÓXIMAMENTE**, reinando en diversas secciones de FanFiction, haciendo de las suyas xq se les da la puta gana y demás...o.o_

**SMEXY GALS S.A.**

_**¿Interesada/os?** x3 Pues esperaos, pebleshos…JOJOJOJO!_

**Inauguración: 29 de Marzo Del 2006**

_º.º.º.º_

…_and always remember…_

"_**WE **like** Hotness"**_

_**xD**_

_º.º.º.º_

**_The REAL SMEXY Love is THE YAOI LOVE©_**

_º.º.º.º_

**.: N **- **J :.**


End file.
